


Devour

by RavenArtist93



Category: True Blood
Genre: Anger, F/M, Lost Love, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenArtist93/pseuds/RavenArtist93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>© Pictures used for banner are to their respective owners</p><p>For many centuries, Eric Northman, a long-living vampire, has been going through the roughest eras of his lifetime. While struggling to try to claim Sookie Stackhouse, his thoughts and control are clouded by the entrance of the beautiful mistress, Evelyn Night. Many centuries ago, Eric and Evelyn were strong lovers for a good amount of decades. That is until Evelyn had to leave to get away from the horrors that haunted her mind, making her travel halfway around the world. Now that she suddenly makes an appearance in Fangtasia, Eric immediately has a lost in control of his desires to claiming her again. Maybe this one night could be another chance for the two of them...or just another break-off.</p><p>© *I DO NOT own Eric Northman from TruBlood or any other sites and people that are apart of the series and the books. I do however own Evelyn Night. Please be respectful and do not steal my story and/or idea. Be creative and make your own fantastic story! :)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

 

 

** **

 

** One of One **

****

****

****

The pale moonlight and the southern warm breeze dancing around the trees clouded the night. Louisiana is at its high standards of being a very popular area for the blood-sucking undead known as vampires. If one were to go enjoy the true crowded company of vampires, why not head to Fangtasia down in Shreveport. Because within that highly named club, a very old-aged vampire rests upon a throne that faces the many who enter his state of business; a vampire better known by Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. With Pam by his side to keep a good eye out on new visitors and suspicious-looking folks, they were always amused by the company of those who greatly welcome the sheer stench of death into their lives.

 

Tonight was a rather busy Saturday night. Many vampires were entering the club in search for their next feast upon those who welcome it. Pam stood near the entrance of Fangtasia to keep a good eye on those who made her feel slightly annoyed or uneasy. With her hands gracefully on her hips that were covered by this revealing slim black dress that flared on her knees, Pam arched an eyebrow at the conversations she heard on the incoming customers. Just by listening to them, she always found the human race to be quite pathetic in these terms. Coming in here was like giving their bodies up like cattle to the predator, which are the blood-suckers. Humans never ceased to amuse Pam to any certain extent.

 

Looking over at Eric, who had his palms against each other near his pale lips and his short blonde hair combed back, she gave him a nod that the night was clear as of now. But of course, right when she says that, the night starts to turn completely upside down.

 

Hearing a certain hum in her senses trail over to the door, a pale mistress slowly steps in into the warm heat of Fangtasia. Furrowing her eyebrows, Pam immediately examines the figure on this woman that seemed to really throw her off. The woman’s hair was short to the shoulders with light blue streaks going down to the tips of her raven-black hair. Her skin was as white as snow with lips that shone a bright pink and eyes that glimmered an ice-grey. Looking among the clothes she was wearing, the pale mistress looked stunning in a black tube top that hugged her curves and these black skinny jeans that traced every outline of her perfect long legs. On her feet, a pair of thick strapless black heels gave the woman more height. Something about this woman was certainly bothering Pam; there was no doubt that she was a vampire.

 

Glancing around, the woman came across to Pam’s gaze, revealing a curled smirk on her pink lips. Pam slowly turned her glance away from the woman to Eric, who immediately caught the woman’s presence right on sight. Eric looked very shock and rather…lustful at the sight of this woman. Was there something about this vampire that Pam never knew about from Eric’s past?

 

Before Pam could even call out to this girl, Eric was already, in advanced speed, by Pam’s side. His structure towered over her as he walked up rather cautiously to the girl with eyes a bit wider than normal and his lips parted.

 

“Evelyn,” Eric breathed, his arms soon crossing over his chest that was covered by a tight black tee, “What brings you here after all these years?”

 

“That is how you greet me?” she smirked in a very elegant voice, her perfect pale white teeth glistening from the dim lights, “After many centuries of not talking or even seeing each other, this is how you would greet a long time lover?”

 

Pam immediately widened her eyes slightly and sharply turned her glance to Eric, “Long time lover? How come I never knew about her?”

 

Eric rolled his eyes without even looking at Pam, “It’s kept as a secret for various reasons I rather not explain.”

 

Pam arched an eyebrow, “Sounds like she means trouble,” her eyes go back to Evelyn, “But I must say, she sure is a rather…fine-looking young lady.”

 

“I’m not that young, Pam,” Evelyn pointed out, that smirk still on her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, “But I am flattered by the compliment.”

 

“Hm,” Pam smiled with her eyebrow still raised.

 

“Can we…talk alone, Evelyn,” Eric cleared his throat, “In my office please,” he ordered before walking off towards the back.

 

Evelyn grinned and uncrossed her arms before casually walking right on Eric’s trail, giving Pam the good sights of her backside. Already, Pam was starting to find this long-living vampire quite interesting. But what was of her past that was a mystery and was starting to get Pam annoyed?

 

As Evelyn walked in the enclose office space and shut the door behind her, her piercing grey eyes gracefully watched Eric sit down in his chair with his feet rising to rest on the edge of the desk. It has been so long since she has seen Eric and as usual, he was still very…very sexy.

 

“Please,” Eric gestured his hand to the chair across the desk, “Sit.”

 

Smiling politely, Evelyn strolls over to the black cushioned chair and slowly sets herself down before crossing her right leg over her left, “Nice to see you again, Eric.”

 

Eric managed to smile but only barely, “Same to you. And I must say, you are looking quite nice at this time of age. The hair is different.”

 

“Glad you like it,” Evelyn smirked as her right hand stroked one of the short strands, “You haven’t changed a bit.”

 

Eric smirked, “You can say that. Been through some pretty tough shit for a long time.”

 

“I can see,” she nodded, “I can also tell that you are a maker by the looks of how you stand by Pam’s side. You finally got that through your thick skull, huh Eric?”

 

Eric chuckled at her attitude, “I guess so. But let’s cut to the real chase here.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Why did you leave so long ago and suddenly just wanted to show up now?” Eric transitioned his smirk into a thin line, his eyes staring straight into Evelyn’s.

 

Evelyn clenched her jaw and shifted uncomfortably in her seat with her hand rubbing the back of her neck, “Guess you can say that I had duty calls.”

 

“Bullshit,” Eric said calmly, “Something triggered you to want to leave me so suddenly.”

 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, “I was suffering, Eric.”

 

“By what?”

 

“By my past,” Evelyn said through teeth, “I thought you knew a long time ago that I suffered a traumatic time before I changed.”

 

“Oh I did,” Eric nodded, “But I thought you would have let that go already. After all, you did say to me at that time that you were ready to move on with me and leave everything behind.”

 

“I did,” she sighed, “But…someone decided to step in for a visit. A blast from the past, to put it to other terms.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Him,” Evelyn nearly spat out, “The one who killed my parents and turned me. After he turned me he left me on the side of the road while I suffered in uncontrollable hunger. I hoped to never see him again…but fate decided to make me not so lucky on that part.”

 

Eric went silent for a moment, “So he found you...and did what?”

 

Evelyn pursued her lips, “He confronted me while I was hunting and you were on duty calls. He said that he wanted me back…he said that he wanted me to be with him forever. I told him no…and…he didn’t take to kindly to that,” she sighed, “He said that…if I didn’t come with him, he would kill everyone I associated with.”

 

“So you went with him,” Eric noted.

 

Evelyn nodded hesitantly, “Yes…he took me, forcing me to leave everything behind, and flew with me to Russia, his homeland when he was once human.”

 

Eric let out a breath as he ran a hand through his hair and sat up a bit more, “I’m guessing he’s not alive now.”

 

“No, I killed him,” Evelyn growled, “I shoved a fucking stake through his heart and watched him melt to the floor in his own filth.”  
  
Eric stared at her, his eyes clouding more in lust and longing than ever, “You couldn’t do that sooner?”

 

“I couldn’t…” she stuttered before clearing her throat, her gaze to the floor, “There were many with him…and I was held as a prisoner at the most part because I refused so much of him. When I finally gave in, I had the chance for him to trust me before I began to kill him. When I did, I took a flight back to where you were…and saw that you weren’t there no more.”

 

Eric sighed, “It’s because at that time, I felt empty on the inside…so I had to leave to go somewhere that wouldn’t remind me of anything that we once had for each other. It was for my own good.”

 

“I know,” Evelyn sniffed, trying not to let the bloody tears drip from her eyes, “I’m very sorry.”

 

Unable to glance at him, Evelyn could already feel some drips of blood fall from her eyes. Hearing a chair shift on the floor and soft footsteps walk towards her from behind, a strong hand gently grabbed her left shoulder, making her glance up at the one who came to help her: Eric.

 

“I am truly sorry you went through that,” Eric said in a calm elegant tone, “By my chances of bad luck now in days…I am willing to give you another chance. But you can’t just leave me like that again…understood?”

 

Evelyn smiled up at him, her soft petite hands wiping off the blood from under her eyes that smeared her cheeks, “You sure?”

 

Eric smiled, “Positive.”

 

Seeing the look of sympathy in his eyes, Evelyn slowly stood up to fully face him in her own height, “Then take me again. I want to see the Eric I fucking adored those many years ago.”

 

With his eyes piercing into hers, Eric simply smirked at her demand, “As you wish, Evelyn Night.”

 

Feeling her back being pushed on the desk in advanced speed, Evelyn barely had time to breathe from the impact before Eric claimed her mouth in a primal lustful kiss. She has missed those lips for such a long time that even the touch of them now made her moan in delight. Gripping fiercely on to his pale biceps with her fingernails digging in the skin, her fangs instinctively retracted and grazed along his lower lip. Watching his mouth part open and his fangs push out as well, his lips curled into a grin that sent shivers up Evelyn’s spine. Pushing her legs apart with such force, Eric bent over her and pressed his full weight on her smaller frame. His calloused hands snaked up her curves and over her breasts, where he immediately pulled down the fabric to reveal those pale mounds that he missed so much. Immediately he twirled his thick wet tongue over her right nipple before sucking on the bud, making her shudder and moan out his name.

 

“Fuck Eric,” Evelyn breathed, her hands running through his hair as he did the same process to the other breast, “I want you to fuck me so hard…like you fucking mean it.”

 

Lifting his head up, Eric grinned, “Oh I will,” he growled as he immediately went to undoing her jeans in such speed that within a blink of an eye, a black-laced underwear was all that was left that was covering her lower half.

 

Chuckling at the vulnerable sight of her, Eric used his strength to easily rip off the underwear before beginning to undo his own jeans. Groaning in frustration, Evelyn sat up and pushed his undone jeans down so they slid down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Her sharp fingernails dug through his black tee and ripped it in half, making Eric immediately throw the ripped fabric off of his body to the floor. Eric’s thick rock-hard member was now in her plain sight, making her smirk widely at it. She never forgot how much of a big boy Eric Northman was.

 

“Lay the fuck down,” Eric demanded in a playful seductive tone before shoving her back down on the desk.

 

Evelyn chuckled at how serious he was to get this going, not bothering to waste anytime. In just a matter of seconds, Eric ruthlessly forced his thick member into her tight entrance. Evelyn and Eric groaned loudly in usion at the feeling of her clenching around him, which made Eric love the longing sensation that he craved for such a long time. Holding on to the back of her thighs, Eric began to pound all his might into her, taking his time to feel around her tight walls. He didn’t bother to use his advanced speed through this, for he wanted to feel every second of it and make her realize that this was how much he wanted her.

 

“You are still as much of an animal as you were in the past, Evelyn,” he growled out while continuing to thrust his size all the way into her.

 

Evelyn cried out at the filling sensation and how he moved against her walls, “That…fuck-that for sure never changed.”

 

“Because you drive me crazy,” he managed to say through grit teeth.

 

“Fuck yes,” she groaned.

 

Feeling the desk shake beneath her skin from the great amount of force he was putting on to her, only made a large smirk etch on her pink lips. Looking at his face that was clouded by focus and intense pleasure made Evelyn even more aroused and wet by the second. He was in full control over her body and she fucking loved it.

 

“You missed fucking a tight hole, don’t you?” she purred.

 

“No fucking shit,” he breathed, soon letting go of her thighs to only bend over her body and to continue thrusting hard into her.

 

Pressing his bare chest against hers, Eric immediately took her lips against his, instantly forcing his tongue to feel around her wet cavern. Growls vibrated against her lips that emitted from Eric’s throat, causing her to moan back against him in response. Eric’s strong hands grasped her breasts fiercely, making her breath hitch and eyes open wide. Pulling away from the kiss, Evelyn laid her head back on the desk and turned her head to the side to fully expose her pale neck.

  
“I want you to bite me,” she breathed, her moans becoming more high-pitched from the ball of pressure building in her lower half, “Please…Eric.”

 

Grunting from each thrust that sent him nearly over the edge, Eric wasted no time and bared his fangs out more before dipping his head down and sinking his teeth into her soft pale flesh. Evelyn let out a loud gasping moan of satisfaction, her hands gripping the back of his neck as he began to suck on the wound. Her toes began to curl at the feeling of pain and pleasure (mostly pleasure) coursing through her like a ravaging wildfire. As her high-pitched moans became higher in volume, Evelyn could feel herself begin to explode at any moment’s notice.

 

“Fuck…Eric!” she nearly screamed as her tight knot released and made her milk around his thick cock.

 

Groaning loudly against her neck at the feeling of her clenching around him, Eric knew he was getting closer and closer. She felt so damn heavenly that he seemed to want to never pull out. But that tightening knot in his lower half was building to the point where he couldn’t hold it any longer. Slamming one more thrust into her, he growled out against her neck and spilled his hot sticky seed on to her tight walls. Evelyn sighed in relief and happiness of the feeling of him releasing into her. It was the best feeling she ever had in such a long time.

 

Releasing his mouth from her neck, Eric pulled his head up with blood stained over his lips and his eyes staring right into hers. Seeing Evelyn smirk rather cockily up at him, Eric couldn’t help but grin down at her before dipping in to claim her in a more passionate kiss. Evelyn could taste her blood on his lips but she didn’t mind it; she found it actually hot.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Eric licked over his lips to lick off the remaining blood, “I bet you enjoyed that.”

 

“No shit,” she chuckled, “This is the best fresh start I have ever had.”

 

“Same goes for me,” Eric grinned, “I will be looking forward to this again later tonight before dawn.”

 

“You are totally on, Eric Northman,” she challenged in a lisp, making Eric chuckle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
